Ao renascer do novo sol
by Naty Kawaii
Summary: Nos Estados Unidos semideuses são pessoas problemáticas e que eventualmente são atacados por monstros, ora sobrevivem, ora não. Mas aqui no Brasil... a presença dos semideuses se deu a uma reação um tanto diferente...


Acho que podemos começar com apresentações. Oi, meu nome é Claire Mason, meio-sangue. Acho que podemos pular a parte do: "Se você realmente se identifica com as palavras, frases e capítulos a seguir, fuja! Você pode ser um de nós e isso realmente não é bom. O quanto mais rápido você souber, mais forte seu cheiro irá ficar e mais fácil fica a caça à comida _deles_." Vocês já devem saber sobre tudo isso, mas eu não sou o tipo de semi-deusa que Perseus Jackson era (foi, será, é... Tanto faz). Eu sou um tanto diferente...

O sol brilhava forte para seis e meia da manhã. Acordei meio zonza, minha noite não poderia ser dita como uma noite agradável. Pesadelos horríveis me atormentavam, enquanto eu suava e me debatia na cama de solteira, que pairava no meio do meu quarto em um hotel no Copacabana Palace. Mas como sempre, não me lembrava de nada, somente de uma sensação assustadora de medo e aflição que me corroia ao delongar de tais pesadelos. Abri os olhos relutante, apesar de estar um pouco motivada pelo fato de hoje ser o último dia de aula. Fiquei olhando para o teto branco do quarto por alguns segundos e desliguei o despertador que continuava a tocar uma música de uma das minhas bandas favoritas, a música "Misery Business" do Paramore parou subitamente deixando o silêncio pairar em minha casa novamente. As paredes cor de creme do meu quarto, iluminadas pela luz do sol, sustentavam um quadro de imã com várias fotos da minha melhor amiga, Lysa. Eu e ela éramos inseparáveis, o quadro guardava fotos de vários momentos juntas. Lysa era uma menina alta e morena, seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o mar da Califónia e seus cabelos eram tão lisos e negros que olhar eles lhe dava uma sensação de que você está perdido em uma floresta escura e não há ninguém ali para te puxar a realidade novamente. Resumindo, Lysa era linda. Aquelas fotos me lembraram que eu teria que levantar. Forcei meu tronco a subir, até que no fim eu estivesse sentada na minha cama. O cobertor habitual jogado no chão e o meu travesseiro meio inclinado atrás de mim, convidaram meu corpo a relaxar na cama novamente. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 6:33. Hoje era um dia que eu não podia me atrasar. Não pelo fato de que Lysa é totalmente impaciente, mas sim porque o colégio oferecia café-da-manhã, e hoje o cardápio alertava "Panquecas". Ou seja, metade de todo o mundo faria uma fila para comer as deliciosas e finas panquecas da senhora Kuly. Levantei, meio desesperada da cama, e tropecei no meu cobertor. Uma coisa típica da minha pessoa. Levantei correndo e abri o armário. A porta da esquerda foi aberta com mais força que o esperado e quase fez um talho da minha testa, quando a mesma entrou em contato com a porta. Passei a mão por cima do provável galo que se formaria ali e praguejei um pouco. Minhas roupas se misturavam no pequeno armário que eu tinha. Peguei uma blusa lisa amarela ( mas não aquele amarelo Restart, um amarelo meio apagado) e pus uma pequeno casaco sem magas, com capuz, por cima, preto. Um short jeans até um palmo do meu joelho, meias sem cano e um all star que ia até o meu joelho, camuflado. Estava quase pronta para sair e olhei no relógio mais uma vez: 6:40. Pensei comigo mesma "Acho que dá tempo de pentear o cabelo e me fingir de menina por um dia." Corri até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Meus olhos azuis bem claros, quase brancos, estavam com uma expressão cansada. Joguei uma água no rosto e o enxuguei em alguns segundos. Peguei a escova e comecei a pentear meu cabelo loiro e ondulado enquanto ouvia minha mãe levantar da cama resmungando algo sobre passagens de avião mais baratas mais cedo. Assim que meu cabelo estava razoavelmente apresentável, passei um lápis preto no olho e um batom meio neutro nos lábios generosamente finos. Olhei-me no espelho e dei um pequeno sorriso. Hoje poderia ser um dos dias mais felizes de uma vida de curtos 14 anos. Fim do ensino fundamental, com panquecas. Passei correndo pelo corredor da casa enquanto minha mãe ia arrastando os pés até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava com uma expressão péssima, normalmente seu horário de levantar é por volta das nove e poucas. Seu cabelo ruivo e cacheado estava meio bagunçado, olhos com olheiras e as pantufas vermelhas de veludo, demonstravam sua insatisfação com o tempo, horário e alinhamento dos planetas. Ela levava uma xícara de café que as inscrição _"Estou tomando café, não fale comigo até eu terminar ou posso ser pior que a medusa depois de um fora de Poseidon"_. Deixa eu explicar melhor, minha mãe é uma pessoa meio multi-uso, se é que me entendem. Ela tem uns 30 empregos ao mesmo tempo, mas o sonho mesmo é ser historiadora, mais especificamente, de mitologia grega. Ela quer descobrir coisas que nenhum outro historiador chegou perto de conhecer. Mistérios, dúvidas, ela sabia sobre tudo. E fazia com que qualquer um reparasse isso. Porém atualmente ela trabalha como aeromoça em uma das empresas aéreas do país e escritora amadora de livros sobre a Grécia antiga. Hoje ela fora escalada para um vôo bem mais cedo que o habitual, por isso o mal humor gigantesco. Como disse antes, passei correndo pela minha mãe sentada na sala e gritei um Bom-Dia, que mais pareceu um "Borria"! Peguei minha mochila que ficava pendurada em um pequeno móvel próximo a porta e destranquei a mesma com a chave que eu acabara de pegar em um compartimento da minha mochila. Chamei o elevador que ficava a 30 centímetros de nossa porta de entrada e a fechei. O elevador chegou em 3 minutos. Olhei em meu relógio de pulso preto e concluí que Lysa deveria chegar em 5 minutos. Ela nunca se atrasava. Estava na frente de minha casa exatamente às sete horas desde que começamos a ir para o colégio juntas. Felizmente cheguei um minuto antes do horário combinado e avistei Lysa vindo pela rua sorridente. Ela usava uma calça jeans, um all-star e uma blusa azul turquesa. Ela sorri a os seus dentes surpreendentes brancos refletiam um pouco da luz forte do sol. Ela caminhou um pouco mais rápido em minha direção e nós nos cumprimentamos.

**– Acordou mais cedo, foi?**

Ela olhou cética para mim, mas ainda com um sorriso perverso no rosto enquanto caminhávamos com um pouco de pressa até o ponto de ônibus próximo do grande prédio que ficava em frente a praia. O cheiro de água salgada enchia meus pulmões e me deixava um pouco mais alegre. Sabe, a praia combinava perfeitamente com o sol e eu combinava perfeitamente com o sol, nosso triângulo amoroso era lindo. Mas voltando, olhei para Lysa meio sarcástica.

**– Você sabe que eu faço de tudo pelas panquecas da Kuly, não é?**

Olhamos para o trás e vimos que o nosso ônibus estava se aproximando. Olhamos-nos assustadas pela hipótese de perdê-lo, e junto as panquecas. Mas logo nosso espanto se transformou em uma expressão travessa. Lysa pensou mais rápido que eu e saiu correndo na frente, ainda estávamos a uns 150 metros do ponto de ônibus e o ônibus estava se aproximando cada vez mais rápido. Assim que me dei conta de que Lysa já estava com vantagem saí correndo atrás dela. O vento jogava meu cabelo na minha cara, mas eu ainda conseguia ver com clareza através deles. Cheguei ao lado de Lysa, correndo a toda velocidade e joguei minha mochila para um ombro só, fazendo com que o peso me favorecesse na corrida. Felizmente, chegamos exatamente na hora em que o ônibus parou para abrigar um passageiro aleatório que estava no ponto antes de nós. Subimos apressadas, eu na frente dela, e ofegantes. Paramos no cobrador e Lysa pagou a ele nossas duas passagens. Entendam, Lysa é uma menina muito rica, mesmo, e faz questão de sempre pagar minha passagem de ônibus. Conseguimos dois lugares bem no fundo do grande automóvel e nos acomodamos ali. Pusemos nossas mochilas pretas em cima da perna e começamos a rir do ocorrido. Ficamos rindo por um tempo e logo depois apoiamos nossas cabeças na cadeira do ônibus respirando um pouco ofegantes. Estávamos prontas para ir ao INFERNO.


End file.
